


Things I Love About You

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I love your hugs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145893789890/im-actually-in-desperate-need-for-some-fluff-so).

“I love your hugs,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s shoulder.  


Derek squeezed Stiles a little tighter. “I’m not sure if this counts as hugging. We’re laying down.”  


“Your arms are around me. It counts.” Stiles nuzzled into his shoulder, breath hot on Derek’s skin. “I love your hugs. I love your cuddles. I love napping with you, and sleeping with you, and I love that I get to wake up every morning to you swearing at the coffee maker.”  


Derek grinned like a fool and scratched his nails up and down Stiles’s back.  


Stiles moaned. “Oh, God, I love your back scratches. Oh, just a little to the–right there, right there, oh yeah.”  


“Anybody else would think we were having sex,” Derek said dryly.  


“First off, your back scratches are almost as good as sex,” Stiles said. “And second off, anybody else would know that I curse a _lot_ more during sex.”  


“Fair,” Derek said. “You do swear a lot during sex.”  


Stiles pinched his side. “I am absolutely stupid over you and I have no idea why.”  


“Hugs, cuddles, naps, back scratches, swearing at the coffee maker,” Derek recited.  


Stiles propped his chin up on Derek’s chest and blinked sleepy eyes at him. “Smartass.”  


“Takes one to know one.”  


“Oh, are we in elementary school again? Is that how this is going to go? I’m rubber and you’re glue?”  


“No.” In one smooth move, Derek flipped them so that Stiles was the one pinned to the couch. “Because there are much better ways to shut you up now than there were in elementary school.”  


Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind, big guy?”  


“A few things,” Derek said. “But I’m going to start with my favorite.”  


“And what’s that?”  


Derek kissed him deeply, losing himself in the taste and scent of Stiles, in the feeling that the world had slowed to a stop just for the two of them.  


“Okay,” Stiles whispered into the space between them. “That might be my favorite, too.”  



End file.
